30 segundos
by CamiWriter
Summary: Arthur Dent es un hombre muy sencillo, sólo quiere una taza de té, cambiarse de ropa, volver a la tierra y que el misterioso hombre que llegó de otra Dimensión no le rompa el cuello, pero ¿será mejor que congenien? Quién sabe, el universo es una completa locura. Crossover Guía del Autoestopista Intergaláctico/Star Trek. Slash/Yaoi. Freebatch.
1. Chapter 1

Tomó un largo respiro, estirándose sobre el asiento y mirando el firmamento; toma un sorbo de su bebida que se parece al té, haciendo una mueca al instante, de verdad que extrañaba su té.

Zaphod Beeblebrox no paraba de gruñir algo que sonaba como "Comidaaa..." Dicho propiamente por un zombie que busca "Cerebroooos..."

\- Te escuchamos las primeras cien veces, Zaphod - interrumpió Ford, pasándose una mano por el rostro - ¿Donde dijiste que quedaba el restaurante al que vamos?

Beeblebrox se levantó y estiró su mano señalando al infinito.

\- La pregunta no es dónde, Ford, es ¿Cuándo?

\- Parece que empezó a delirar nuevamente - Murmulló Arthur.

Trillian respondió, apareciendo en el puente de mando. - Me temo que tiene razón.

\- Tricia, ¿Sabes a donde vamos?

\- Tal como dijo Zaphod, Arthur - la muchacha le dio una sonrisa de medio lado. - Vamos al fin del mundo.

\- ¡Pues al fin del mundo será! - gritó entusiasmado Eddie, el ordenador, quien se había quedado en silencio durante aquel tiempo. - Sugiero usar la Energía de la Improbabilidad Infinita si están muertos del hambre.

\- Ya quisiera estar muerto... - escucharon en un rincón de la nave, apenas prestándole atención a la melancolía de Marvin, el androide.

\- Si, ¿Por qué no? - empezó a decir Zaphod, acercándose al enorme botón rojo con empeño en presionarlo. Arthur tenía un mal presentimiento. - ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

**Hey! Sé que les debo Orígenes xD pero esto lo tenía comenzado de hace tiempo y no me puedo concentrar en uno si sé que ya tengo casi terminado otro :3 esto es para los que shippeamos el Freebatch en todo su multiverso xD **

**Está basado en el final del primer libro, no de la película, pero claro que uso a Martin Freeman como nuestro Arthur Dent (Y a Benedict Cumberbatch como Khan, obviamente) :3 Los capítulos, como verán, son muy cortos xD al menos la mayoría. Subiré uno cada día o cada dos días (?) y la narrativa trataré de hacerla como la del libro, aunque puede que salgo algo de mi estilo xD**

**¿Merece mi estupidez, algún comentario? (Hoy subiré los primeros dos porque #YOLO)**


	2. Chapter 2

Una bolsa de maníes flotaba con ligereza en órbita de un planeta que se les hacía vagamente familiar.

Uno de los maníes se paró frente al ventanal.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, provocando que el pequeño movimiento sacudiera ligeramente una capa de sal de encima, luego se dio cuenta de su existencia - ¿Cómo, cuando, dónde y por qué?

\- Valores restableciéndose - anunció otro maní con voz femenina. - Pronto volveremos a valores normales.

Poco a poco, la realidad a su alrededor fue transformándose en paredes metálicas, botones luminosos y pantallas táctiles.

\- ¡Agh! - Arthur se sacudió un poco de sal que quedó sobre su cabello - Detesto ese botón.

\- Sin ese botón, Arthur, tu y yo habríamos muerto en treinta segundos - le recordó Ford Prefect.

\- Si, quizá le debo la vida al botón.

\- No al botón, terrícola - interrumpió Zaphod, ensimismado en una consola - Sino al motor de Improbabilidad Infinita...

\- Cierto, cierto...

\- Que los recogió en el punto donde se hallaba la tierra en aquel momento...

\- Mi amada Tierra...

\- Justo donde acabamos de recoger a alguien más.

\- Justo donde...

Todas las miradas se detuvieron en el excéntrico presidente de la Galaxia.

\- No otra vez... - la penumbrosa voz de Marvin interrumpió el shock momentáneo - Otro ser viviente al que servir de esclavo.

\- Zaphod - Trillian se acercó al hombre por la espalda, revisando lo que acababa de decir. ¿Era aquello remotamente posible? - Zaphod, cariño -repitió - ¿Dónde, cómo y cuándo estamos?

\- Excelentes preguntas, Trillian, no se me habría ocurrido ninguna mejor.

\- Creo que necesitaré una copa de aguardiente añejo Janx - dice Ford. - Le dan mis saludes al huésped.

Dicho esto, Ford se retira.

\- ¿Acabas de decir que recogimos a alguien, justo donde estaba la tierra? - pregunta Arthur anonadado.

\- Un poco más a la izquierda, para ser exactos.

\- ¿Qué tan "A la izquierda", Zaphod?

\- Cerca a la Luna. - se da media vuelta de su silla - Ahora, lo que les parecerá más curioso, caballero, señorita. Al parecer, el Motor de Improbabilidad Infinita no sólo nos hizo recoger a lo que parece... Otro terráqueo - aquellas palabras hicieron que, tanto Arthur como Tricia, se revolvieran de anticipación en sus asientos -Sino que recogimos a un terráqueo... De lo que parece ser otro universo.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Tricia, su fugaz e inútil esperanza de que la Tierra siga allí, volvió a esfumarse, al igual que la de Arthur. - Pero eso es...

\- ¡Improbable! - exclamó Zaphod - tanto como haberte conocido, haber recogido a este simio - dijo esto señalando a Arthur - o a mi primo Ford en este preciso lugar.

\- Hay algo raro en este ser vivo - dijo Marvin, balanceando su cabeza al comprobar una pantalla - Está en animación suspendida.

\- ¿Es decir...

\- ¿Qué nunca sales, terráqueo? - Beeblebrox le dio un codazo a Arthur. - Significa que el hombre está en una especie de coma.

Esto le causó curiosidad, ¿Recogieron a un hombre en coma de otro universo? ¿Cuál era el propósito de aquello?

\- ¿Podemos ir a verlo? - preguntó Arthur.

\- Si. Marvin - Zaphod llamó al robot - Acompáñalo.

\- Pasé de ser esclavo a niñera - se quejaba constantemente, andando con su usual y desganado caminar.

Arthur Dent tenía muchas preguntas en aquel momento, claro, además de las que tenía antes de abordar a este nuevo humano. Cada vez que pasaba por una puerta, esta emitía su usual gemido que, en ocasiones, resultaba algo imprudente y obsceno.

\- Llegamos - anunció Marvin. Arthur se adelantó un poco al robot, acercándose a una extraña cápsula de más de metro ochenta de largo.

\- Está ahí... ¿No?

\- Si.

\- ¿Se puede sacar?

\- Es posible.

\- ¿Sabes cómo?

\- Jamás había visto un aparato de éstos.

Arthur inspeccionó la cápsula, rodeándola, tocando la superficie, sintiendo el frío expandirse por sus manos. Estaba congelado.

Miró la parte de arriba de la cápsula, el vapor había empañado parte del cristal, así que pasó su mano para limpiarlo, quedándose estático al ver el rostro del hombre.

\- Debe de rondar los treinta - murmura, luego se dio cuenta que la cápsula emitía más vapor. El hombre se descongelaba, o eso parecía.

\- ¡Hey, Arthur! - llegó Tricia detrás - ¿Cómo lo ves?

\- Parece muerto - comentó, viendo la extrema palidez de la piel - No creo que...

Un pitido sonó.

Ambos retrocedieron instintivamente. La cápsula había emitido un sonido que le lastimaría los tímpanos a un gato.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - entró corriendo Ford, con una mano sobre sus sienes - El aguardiente Janx ya me está torturando la cabeza como para que ustedes terminen de echarla a perder.

\- Oigan...

\- ¿Qué pasó? - esta vez fue turno de Zaphod.

\- Hey, ¿Quién conduce el Corazón de Oro? - preguntó alarmada Trillian.

\- Oigan...

\- Pues ¿Quién creen? - la voz perteneciente a Eddie, el ordenador - ¡Yo! Su humilde servidor.

\- ¿A dónde nos llevas ahora, Eddie? - preguntó Zaphod molesto - Aún tengo mucha hambre.

\- Oigan...

\- El restaurante del fin del mundo aún queda a unos cuantos años más de distancia.

\- ¿Años luz?

\- No, años, de tiempo.

\- Oigan...

\- ¿En serio aún quieren ir allá? - preguntó Arthur. - ¿Después de lo que pasó?

\- Te recogimos a ti y a Ford en esta misma nave y aun así seguimos nuestro curso a Magrathea, ¿Recuerdas?

\- Oigan...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron todos al unísono al pobre Marvin, quien había tratado de llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Lo que me faltaba... - murmuró el robot, rodeando la cápsula y señalándola - Les quería decir que el humano está despertando.

\- ¡Esta vivo! - exclamó Arthur sorprendido por fin.

\- No me hables de la vida... - respondió Marvin, sentándose cabizbajo en un rincón.

\- Todo este tiempo lo estuvo, Arthur - dijo Ford, una vez más, quejándose mentalmente de la aparente necesidad de los humanos por decir lo obvio.

El pitido que anteriormente había sonado, se volvió oscilante, similar al "beep" de las frecuencias cardíacas.

\- ¿Ese es su corazón?

\- No, Arthur - dijo Beeblebrox - Es una máquina.

\- Me refiero que si ese sonido es el latir de su corazón - se corrigió el humano haciendo una mueca de desagrado al presidente de la galaxia.

\- Si, lo es - respondió Tricia.

\- Deberíamos tratar de sacarlo de allí.

\- No es necesario - dijo Marvin - Él está tratando de salir solo.

Todos los ojos se voltearon a la cápsula, aguantando la respiración, al ver al hombre removerse allí dentro. Luego, se escuchó un "Click" y una nube de vapor inundó el compartimento.

\- ¿Pero qué...

Las palabras de Arthur fueron cortadas al ver que aquella cápsula se había abierto y en esta, se estaba sentando un individuo vestido con un curioso traje plateado.

El hombre parecía no haber reparado en la compañía que lo rodeaba, lo único que hacía era restregarse los ojos con ambas manos y emitir un pequeño quejido de recién despierto.

Luego, sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, tratando de enfocar entre tanta luz, revelando unos ojos que oscilaban entre el verde, gris y azul al mismo tiempo.

Arthur debe de admitir que jamás en su vida había visto unos ojos como aquellos.

El hombre, al fijarse en la compañía, bajó las manos y los miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Dónde... - intentó hablar, pero su garganta estaba muy seca y maltratada.

\- No digas nada - susurró Tricia, acercándose a él. - Estás a salvo.

El hombre le miró aún más confuso.

\- Marvin - llamó Zaphod - trae un vaso con agua para nuestro invitado.

El robot fue a por él, mientras todos se quedaron viéndose entre sí.

El traje de aquel hombre le hacia recordar a Arthur las patatas horneadas... Así se dio cuenta que, en efecto, él también se moría del hambre.

* * *

**Bolsa de Maníes*: Cada vez que presionan el botón de improbabilidad infinita, la realidad se distorsiona de formas improbables, hasta que la razón numérica llegue cero a cero.**

**Corazón de Oro**: El nombre de la nave, la cual fue robada por Zaphod el mismo día de su toma presidencial.**

**Eeeehh la película se encuentra en internet y puede servir para entender algunas cosas xD igual aclararé cualquier duda (?)**

**EL traje plateado de Khan está basado en el de la Star Trek la Serie Original, cuando despertaron a Khan (?)**

**¿Merece este capítulo, algún comentario? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Marvin le proporcionó el vaso con agua al extraño huésped, éste le agradeció, mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - se aventuró a preguntar Arthur.

\- Soy... -Aquel hombre hablaba con una voz un poco rasposa, posiblemente por el hielo descongelándose en su sistema. Tomó un respiro hondo y volvió a hablar - Soy Khan Noonien Singh.

A Arthur se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero no lograba dar con el nombre de aquel sujeto.

\- ¿No tuviste que ver con...

\- ¡Señor Singh! - interrumpió Beeblebrox a Arthur, ganándose una mirada de odio/incredulidad. - Disculpe el hostigamiento por parte de este simio. Soy Zaphod Beeblebrox, actual presidente de la galaxia, ella es mi novia Trillian, mi primo Ford, el androide maníaco-depresivo se llama Marvin y el terráqueo de las preguntas tontas es Arthur.

Khan se les había quedado mirando aún mas confundido. Zaphod continuó.

\- Esta nave se llama Corazón de Oro. Funciona con energía de improbabilidad infinita. La razón misma por la cual estás aquí. Al parecer tiene una curiosa predilección por recoger pasajeros en este preciso punto de la galaxia.

En ese momento, Khan se fijó en la segunda cabeza de Zaphod e hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Ustedes son experimentos malformados desterrados de la Tierra? - preguntó el hombre, sin poder despegar la vista de las dos cabezas del otro individuo.

\- Oh, no. - intervino Trillian- Arthur y yo somos humanos normales. Ford y Zaphod son de planetas cercanos a Betelgeuse.

\- Yo... Soy de la tierra, también. - Khan entonces desvió su mirada hasta toparse con la de Arthur, quien seguía con el ceño fruncido tratando de recordar de dónde conocía su nombre. - Fui líder en la Tierra, hasta que la gente inició una revolución en nuestra contra y yo, junto con los míos, decidimos huir.

Dent abrió los ojos con desmesura.

\- Tricia... - llamó Arthur a la chica y, con un ademán de su cabeza, le indicó que le siguiera. En ese momento, Beeblebrox volvió a acaparar la atención de Khan. Cuando Tricia llegó a su lado, con una interrogante clara en su expresión, Arthur habló - ¿Qué tanto recuerdas de historia general?

\- ¿Para eso me llamabas?

\- Tricia...

\- Más o menos, ¿Por?

\- ¡Vamos! No me digas que su nombre no te suena de algo. Y su historia...

\- Si, lo pensé, pero es muy...

\- Improbable - Arthur sintió la necesidad de posar sus manos en su rostro por la cantidad de veces que han dicho esa palabra en los últimos dos días - Como todo lo que sucede cuando presionan ese botón...

\- Si nos disculpan un momento - habló Trillian en voz alta, obteniendo una sacudida indiferente de mano por parte de Beeblebrox.

Ambos salieron de aquel lugar, en dirección al puente de mando.

Los ojos gris-azulado estaban fijos a sus espaldas, mientras los dos alienígenas se quedaban hablándole.

\- ¡Eddie! -habló Arthur en tono fuerte y claro, apenas llegaron a su destino - ¿Tienes registro de personajes históricos?

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿A quién buscan, exactamente? - respondió el ordenador con su alegre voz de locutor.

\- Khan Noonien Singh.

\- Mmm... Tal parece que no sé nada de él. - la voz se calló un momento y luego volvió a hablar - ¿Se trata del hombre que recogimos?

\- Si. - respondió Tricia, mientras pensaba qué hacer.

\- ¡Ya sé! - dijo Arthur de repente. - Ford dijo que había añadido algunas notas que le parecieron interesantes sobre asuntos terrícolas.

\- ¿Notas de qué?

\- ¡El libro!

\- ¿Qué libro?

Arthur buscó con la mirada hasta que esta se posó en uno de los asientos del fondo.

\- ¡La Guía del Autoestopista Intergaláctico! - se acercó a la pequeña tablet que reposaba tranquila. Tan pronto la encendió, la familiar frase "No se Asuste" resaltaba en la portada del libro electrónico. - Busca "Khan Noonien Singh"

Entonces varias páginas saltaron y se detuvo frente a un pequeño y resumido artículo. Dent se sentía mentalmente aliviado de que algunas notas de Ford hayan sobrevivido a la edición final, aunque éstas notas estaban escritas de forma burda, apenas garabateadas por aquí y por allá, ya que, para su completa indignación, lo único que había sobrevivido en cuanto a la tierra era "Fundamentalmente Inofensiva"

Arthur empezó a leer el apunte en voz alta.

_-"Khan Noonien Singh, fue un hombre modificado genéticamente mediante la eugenesia para ser superior a la humanidad en la década de los ochenta. Al igual que otros como él, decidieron intentar liderar el planeta tierra, lo cual lograron con éxito en un tiempo estimado menor a un año._

_Un grupo de científicos descubrieron un error en su código genético que les provocaba debilidad al exponerse a cierto elemento de su tabla periódica, el cual no fue revelado al público. El grupo de humanos aumentados decidió escapar al espacio en una nave construida por ellos mismos, donde vivirían criogenizados en su destierro*"_

Tricia se cubrió la boca.

\- Entonces sí es el tirano Khan. Pero eso se supone fue hace más de veinte años, ¿Por qué hasta ahora pasa por la luna?

\- Bueno, Zaphod dijo que él no era de nuestro universo. Quizá de donde venga, su tiempo al mando duró más que unos meses o descubrieron su debilidad muy tarde.

La muchacha asintió pensativa.

\- Aun así, se encuentra débil y solo - mencionó ella - deberíamos permitir que se quede mientras se recupera...

\- ¿Estás loca? - dijo Arthur dando un respingo - ¡Ese tipo puede ser peligroso! ¿Y si nos mata y toma la nave?

Trillian le miró con una ceja en alto.

\- ¿Y qué puede hacernos? Este no es su universo, sólo conoce el planeta Tierra el cual, ya no existe.

Él la miró y con resignación, aceptó que ella tenia un punto.

\- Bien, algo me dice que estando yo de acuerdo o no, lo dejarán quedarse igualmente.

La muchacha solo le guiñó el ojo y ambos regresaron. Deteniéndose un poco antes de cruzar, Arthur tomó la mano de la chica y con auténtica preocupación en sus ojos y en su voz, le dijo: "Tricia, de todas formas, ten cuidado con él"

Ella alejó su mano y le sonrió.

\- Deja de preocuparte por todo, estaremos bien.

Así ambos se introdujeron al cubículo donde estaban los demás.

\- ...Y por esta razón, debes soltar mi brazo. -Gruñó Ford, sorprendiendo a los dos individuos entrantes.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - preguntó Arthur mirando como Khan soltaba la mano de su amigo y se volteaba a verlos.

\- Éste hombre intentó meterme un pez alienígena en el oído - Respondió, mirándole con recelo.

\- ¿El pez Babel, Ford? - éste asintió y Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír.- Sí, se siente raro, es baboso y es muy feo - le dijo a Khan - Pero gracias a él podemos entender otros lenguajes alienígenos.

\- Ahora - dijo Ford- ¿Me permites?

Khan asintió y ladeó la cabeza, emitiendo un pequeño "Ugh" cuando el animalito se internó.

\- ¿Ves? No era el fin de la tierra. - sonrió Zaphod, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Trillian y una de odio por parte de Arthur.

\- Señor Singh - comenzó Tricia, a lo que fue interrumpida por el hombre.

\- Por favor, llámenme Khan.

\- Khan - corrigió, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío recorrer su columna al pronunciar el nombre. - Puedes quedarte el tiempo necesario para que tu cuerpo se recupere. Tengo entendido que llevas algo de tiempo criogenizado.

\- Depende... - entrecerró levemente sus ojos. - ¿Qué año es?

\- 2015. - Respondió Arthur al instante, Ninguno de los dos Betelgeusianos conocían bien el calendario terrestre, Ford varias veces se equivocaba cuando tenía que hacer cuentas a largo plazo, a pesar de haber vivido varios años en la Tierra y Tricia llevaba bastante tiempo sin saber qué día terrestre era.

\- Entonces son mas de diez años...

Arthur no podía siquiera imaginarse el estar congelado tanto tiempo, de por sí, en ese momento, se estaba helando demasiado y reparó entonces que desde que abandonó la tierra hace un día y medio no se ha cambiado de ropa y aún está con su bata de dormir y pantuflas. Se sintió entonces avergonzado de su atuendo.

\- ¿Puedes caminar? - le preguntó Tricia.

Khan, con un gran esfuerzo, logró salir de la cápsula. Su cuerpo antes congelado, ahora está cubierto de una ligera capa de escarcha y humedad. Tan pronto puso los pies en el suelo, sus rodillas flaquearon, perdiendo equilibrio y cayendo al instante.

Se habría dado tremendo golpe contra el el piso, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Arthur, quien lo atrapó a medio camino para que no se lastimase.

\- ¿Estás bien, Khan? - le preguntó, mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. - Demonios, pesas demasiado.

\- Vamos, Arthur - dijo Tricia - Ayúdalo a llegar al camarote.

\- ¿A cuál? - preguntó Dent, encaminándose a la salida con uno de los brazos del superhombre rodeándole.

\- Al tuyo - Arthur se detuvo de repente, sintiendo la mirada curiosa de Khan sobre sí.- Es el único con una cama extra. - se excusó Trillian con una pequeña encogida de hombros.

Con un suspiro y sin encontrar ningún argumento en contra para evitar que el tirano y asesino de clase mundial se quede en su cuarto, prosiguió su camino.

_"Algo me dice que será una larga noche"_

* * *

**1.-* Como mencioné, Khan viene de otra dimensión (La de Star Trek) y todo sucede diferente a como sucede en el universo de Arthur y compañía, por eso cambié el pasado de Khan.**


	4. Chapter 4

Más acertado no pudo estar. Aquella noche, Arthur la pasó en un "auténtico infierno". Khan estaba muy curioso sobre lo que había pasado en la tierra los últimos años y cada vez que el pobre humano le decía "Es tarde, Khan, ve a dormir" el superhumano respondía "Dormí por más de diez años, es lo último que necesito" y seguía preguntando todo lo que se le pasara por la mente.

Arthur suspiró. Y se sentó de frente al otro individuo.

\- Bien, responderé todas tus preguntas con una condición.

A Khan le pareció interesante su propuesta y asintió.

\- Que tú respondas las mías. - dijo Arthur cruzándose de brazos.

Khan hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- De acuerdo. Comienzo yo. - Dent rodó los ojos y aceptó. - Algo me dice que este universo no es el mío, no sé porqué. - Arthur asintió, dándole la razón - Entonces me gustaría saber quién lidera ahora la Tierra. Por favor no me digas que es el imbécil de dos cabezas.

El comentario hizo reír a Arthur, por fin alguien más que detesta a Zaphod.

\- No, mucho peor, en serio Zaphod Beeblebrox es el presidente de la galaxia. - Khan abrió los ojos sorprendido - Descuida, técnicamente no tiene mucho poder político. Sobretodo porque fue él quien robó esta nave.

\- ¿Y lo de la tierra?

Arthur se mordió el labio inferior. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta que había tratado de eludir esa pregunta. Si sabía la respuesta, tal vez enloquecería y le rompería el cuello.

\- Khan - comenzó a decir, con tristeza en su voz- La tierra fue destruida hace tres días.

El hombre de ojos grises fijó su mirada en la pared, con el entrecejo fruncido. Arthur no sabía qué pasaba en la cabeza de aquel individuo y buscó la forma de evitar que sus indagaciones lo lleven a alterarse.

\- Tranquilo... La tierra que se destruyó fue la nuestra. Según las lecturas de la nave, la tuya sigue allí.

\- Tierra es Tierra, sin importar de qué versión estemos hablando. - Khan lo miró a los ojos y se acercó a Arthur, quien contuvo la respiración. El individuo colocó una mano sobre un hombro de Arthur. - Siento tu pérdida.

El humano tragó saliva y se obligó a reaccionar.

\- Gracias...

\- Ahora - Khan se alejó y Dent pudo soltar el aire de sus pulmones. - Tu turno.

\- Ah, si - Arthur trató de volver a poner su mente en funcionamiento - Tu... Emmm... - Sacudió su cabeza para entrar en razonamiento. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero no podía ponerles orden. Khan esperaba pacientemente que se decidiera por alguna. Hasta que Arthur recordó algo que leyó en la Guía del Autoestopista Intergaláctico.- Khan, ¿Cual fue la razón por la que ustedes fueron exiliados?

\- Los humanos sentían terror - respondió de inmediato, luego dándose a explicar. - Nosotros somos una raza superior de humanos modificados genéticamente para ser mejores en todo. Nuestros creadores solo querían usarnos como armas. Pero nosotros teníamos nuestro propio razonamiento. Nos libramos de las cadenas y acabamos con ellos. Éramos demasiados Aumentados, no necesitábamos más. Al ver el exterior, nos dimos cuenta que ustedes estaban sumidos en crisis políticas, económicas, culturales y ambientales. Nosotros podíamos ayudar, pero para eso, necesitábamos tener el poder - Arthur se había congelado en su sitio, prestando atención a la historia - Nos dividimos y empezamos a conquistar ciudades, luego países. Conseguí que varios Aumentados me sean fieles a mis ideales y juntos gobernamos gran parte de Asia. Luego, varios de los nuestros que habían conseguido otras tierras, tenían una ambición tan grande como la mía. Queríamos más. Empezamos a tener guerras entre nosotros, donde muchos inocentes murieron. Habían acabado con la vida de varios miembros de mi séquito... Que para mí, son mi familia. No permití que más de ellos muriesen, por lo que robamos una nave, la SS Botany Bay. Y mediante nuestros avanzados conocimientos en tecnología, construimos cápsulas de criogenización. Y nos desterramos de la Tierra.

Arthur comprendía porqué era llamado Tirano y Asesino. Subió al poder sin que nadie lo permitiese y en su gana de querer conquistar más tierras, pasaron por encima de los humanos sin importarle mucho cuántos morirían.

Entonces, el cuerpo débil de Khan pronto se le hizo imponente a Arthur y sintió terror. En cualquier momento, si se llega a recuperar físicamente del todo, podría, como había dicho a Trillian, asesinarlos a todos y tomar la nave.

\- Mi turno.- dijo Khan, sacando de su paranoia a Arthur.- Estoy seguro que me reconoces por la historia de la tierra, ¿No? - el humano asintió, ligeramente encogido en su sitio. - He de suponer... Que me tienes miedo. - Arthur necesitaba mentir, decirle que no le temía porque entonces, sería fácil de doblegar. Pero algo en esa mirada penetrante le hizo asentir con la cabeza. Para su sorpresa (y completo horror) Khan sonrió. - No estaba seguro si algún día despertaría, Arthur. - Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al escuchar su nombre proveniente de aquella boca. - Pero lo hice, gracias a ustedes. Puede que sea considerado un asesino, porque estoy seguro que la historia me juzgó así; pero soy un hombre de honor y prometo no hacerles daño a ninguno de ustedes - luego hizo una pequeña pausa - Aunque no prometo no darle un puñetazo al presidente bicéfalo. Juro que en mis años de vida, jamás había conocido a nadie tan exasperante.

El comentario hizo reír a Arthur, sacándolo de su pequeño Shock.

\- Si lo haces, sólo promete que yo estaré allí para verlo.

* * *

**¿Qué? Dije que algunos capítulos serían un tanto cortitos xD**

**¿Merece este capítulito, algún comentario? :3**


End file.
